Make Me
by 1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1
Summary: His hands where pressed on the wall to either side of me, successfully trapping me. His deep brown eyes gazed intently into my hazel ones. "What's the matter Clearwater? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" I could feel my face beginning to redden. Slowly his face inched closer to mine. He put his steaming lips on my ear and whispered. "Tell me I'm sexy." He dared. Rated M for Lemons!


_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!_

 _Please read and review!_

* * *

 **Summary: His hands where pressed on the wall to either side of me, successfully trapping me. His deep brown eyes gazed intently into my hazel ones. "What's the matter Clearwater? Afraid of the big bad wolf?"** **I could feel my face beginning to redden. Slowly his face inched closer to mine. He put his steaming lips on my ear and whispered. "Tell me I'm sexy." He dared.**

* * *

I fished through the refrigerator for what felt like ten minutes before finally slamming the door shut. Those bastards have done it again. Jacob and Seth have successfully eaten all the food in the house again. I tromped over to the pantry and opened the door with a huff. Just as I suspected. Empty. Everything worth eating was cleared out. I made one last darted for the only other place in this got forsaken house that might hold a shred of hope for me and my weeping stomach. I opened the cabinet door and prayed to God something was there, but like all other food holding places in this house, it was barren. In my anger I slammed the cabinet door and turned around to lean against the counter and pout. I was going to starve and that was the end of it. Just then Jacob walked into the kitchen holding a bag of chips. My eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get those? I've been looking all over for some damn food but you hungry animals clean me out!" I said as I marched over to Jacob and made a grab for the bag. But before I could take them out of his grasp he yanked them back and held them up high. I made a jump for the bag but I wasn't tall enough. Jacob just looked down at me smiling.

"What's the matter Clearwater? You hungry." He chuckled. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Come on Black give me the damn chips." I said crossing my arms over my chest, emphasizing my cleavage. I noticed Jacobs eyes drop to the forbidden area before returning back to meet my eyes.

"No, I think I'll keep them for myself." He said popping another chip in his mouth. I huffed and watched him slowly chew it. A wide grin spreading across his face. Obviously I wasn't going to get him to hand them over to me just by yelling at him. Oh no, I would have to play dirty. I sighed as I leaned over the island, making sure my breast were pressed close together giving me the perfect amount of exposed cleavage.

"Please Jakie. I'm so very very hungry." I said using my best pouty voice. "My big bad alpha wouldn't let his beta go hungry would he?" Jacobs eyes dropped back to what I was so freely displaying. I could tell he was gobbling it all up.

"Don't do that." He said returning his eyes back to mine. The look he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"Make me." I teased as I walked back over to the fridge. I opened the door, letting myself lean into the fridge making sure my ass stuck straight out. I'm so glad I decided to wear my short white sundress today. I'm sure he was getting quite the view. I could hear his heart rate increasing. God this was too good.

"Leeeah." I could sense the warning in his voice but I couldn't stop there. I turned around and stalked slowly towards him. Making sure my hips swung this way and that as I moved closer to him. His eyes followed my every movement.

"Why Jake? Why should I stop?" I said tracing a finger down his chest. I felt him shiver under my touch. This was too easy. Boy was like putty in my hand.

"You think this is funny don't you." He breathed out. His breathe felt hot on my skin. "Teasing your alpha like that. Well I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson then." He said as he pushed me back against the kitchen wall. Now it was my hearts turn to race. His hands where pressed on the wall to either side of me, successfully trapping me. His deep brown eyes gazed intently into my hazel ones. "What's the matter Clearwater? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" I could feel my face beginning to redden. Slowly his face inched closer to mine. He put his steaming lips on my ear and whispered. "Tell me I'm sexy." He dared.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said nervously. Holy crap he was so hot right now.

"Say it." His alpha command rested itself deep inside my soul.

"You are sooo sexy." I gasped out. Holy crap. Did he seriously just do that? He chuckled and began lightly tracing his lips across my neck. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

"Do you like that?" He said huskily into my ear. No, I wouldn't say it. I cant let him win like this.

"Leah?" He husked as he began to lightly nibble at my ear. I held back the moan that almost escaped my lips.

"Make me." I gasped as he bit down lightly at my neck. His warm chuckle met my ears.

"If you say so." _Oh no_. "Tell me." He growled lightly in my ear. Oh god I was so wet right now, why did I have to find dominance in a male so ungodly attractive. Who knew Jacob Black was capable of being so sexy.

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" I gasped. A low purr erupted from his chest. This time I couldn't hold back my moan.

"See what happens when you mess with the big bad alpha Leah?" He said as he tipped my head back and brushed his lips lightly over mine.

"Do you want me to kiss you Leah? Because I want to kiss you. So very very badly." He sighed. When he brought his eyes to meet mine his once deep brown eyes were almost completely black.

"Answer me." He commanded. "Yes, please kiss me." Damn that little bastard kept making me tell the truth! I guess it wasn't all bad though. His kissed tasted so good. Soon his hand was traveling up and down me. Exploring, pinching and pulling. I moaned at his every touch, my hunger completely forgotten. I took this time to do some exploring of my own, my hands glided over his hard stomach and chest. Savoring every inch of it, before finally wrapping my hands up in his black hair and tugging gently. I was rewarded with a grumble coming from his chest. I smiled into out kisses before letting my hands slide back down until they reached the waistband on his shorts.

"Leah. Don't." He gasped as a finger slipped into the waistband. Oh but I didn't stop. Instead I slipped two more fingers inside. He growled and pushed his whole body up to mine till I was crushed up against the wall by his body. My hand still trapped in his waistband.

"You just wont listen to your alpha will you?" He breathed heavily. Obviously trying to regain his control. I only smiled back up and him and shoved my hand deeper into his shorts. He growled and leapt back from me. He was breathing heavily.

"Stay." He said but it wasn't a command. I had to regain my composure. This game was going too far. I just needed to get my food and dash. I snuck a glance at the counter where Jacob had set the chips. I waited till he wasn't looking before making a dash for them. It was a pitiful effort. Before I even made it half way there Jacob swung me over his shoulder.

"And what do you think you are doing pup? Those are still _mine_. Maybe you need another lesson." Oh lord help me. Just then Jacob started down the hall with me still on his shoulder.

"Jacob you put me down now!" I screamed through a giggle. He only answered my cries with a laugh. Smug asshole. Before I knew it we were in my room. He threw me down on the bed and jumped on top of me. I gasped as I felt his erection press against my leg. Could this be called rape? Maybe, but I sure as hell didn't have a problem with it!

Jacob began nibbling at my neck before slowly moving down to my breasts, trailing kisses along his path. Before he placed his mouth over my nipple he looked up to make sure I wanted this. My moan was all the answer he needed before he attacked my breasts through my dress. He pulled away and sat back.

"Take it off." He husked. He didn't even need the alpha command but I felt my hands flying down and doing as he instructed. His eyes hungrily took in every inch of me. When he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra he let out a feral growl before continuing his attack on my now bare breasts. He sucked and pulled at the one breast and teased the other with his hand. I was in heaven. This was the best punishment a girl could ask for. I arched my back and let out a moan.

"What's my name?" He husked.

"J-Jake." I whimpered as he bit down lightly at my tender nipples.

"And who am I to you?" He growled. Oh god.

"My Alpha." I cried with pleasure. He was so raw and dominating. My wolf was eating it up. He had me dripping and it was obvious he knew it too. I could smell my sex and the lust he had for me. His knuckles began to rub and push at me through my panties. I moaned at his every touch.

"J-Jacob pleeeaasseee." I whimpered.

"Please what?" He teased.

"Take me!" I cried as one knuckle slipped into the purple fabric of my panties.

"You're already mine." He growled as he ripped my panties right off of me. _God that was hot._ Quickly he threw of his shorts and underwear with one swift motion. He erection coming back to slap him in the stomach. _Damn_ _he was huge!_

He adjusted himself above me before slamming straight into me. I gasped at his lack of warning.

"F-f-fuck L-Leah." He groaned as he rocked back and forth. Soon he was plowing into me with such force I clutched to his hair and back as I held on for dear life. I couldn't stop the loud cries of pleasure that escaped my mouth. I crushed my lips over his and explored every inch of his mouth. But like everything else, Jacob wanted control.

"You are mine..." He breathed. "Mine and mine alone, not Sam's, not anyone's, you are my Leah, My Beta, My mate." He huffed out with a growl. His mouth attacked my neck. This time they held none of the gentleness of before. He sucked and licked and nipped at my skin before I felt his teeth sink into the soft skin there. _Did he just bite me?_ But I didn't care, everything felt too good.

"I am your Alpha." He said before exploding into me. At that same moment I too came to my own ecstasy. I cried out and pulled him closer to me as he shook and then crumbled on top of me.

We both laid there breathing heavily. Before Jacob finally rolled off me to lay on his back beside me.

"Fuck." He breathed out, a slight smile plastered on his face. I too smiled before rolling myself on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. I looked at his face. His eyes now back to their normal brown.

"That was one hell of a punishment, Mr. Alpha." I chuckled. He laughed before his face suddenly went serious.

"I-I, I didn't... hurt you... Did I?" I could see the quilt spreading all over his face as realization of what he had just done hit him. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off.

"Oh god, I-I just used you. I made you do everything. God I'm such a bad alpha. Wtf is wrong with me?" He said as he cupped his hands over his face. I sighed before gently pulling his hands from his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine." And I meant every word of it. He finally brought his eyes to meet mine.

"Leah, I did hurt you. Look at your lips! Your breasts! Your neck! Did I bite you? Holy crap I did! I fucking marked you like you were some bitch!" He cried as he flew himself from my bed and began pacing my room. I looked over at my mirror. My lips were indeep swollen from rough kisses and my nipples were tender to the touch and slightly bruised. I sighed and got up, slowly bringing myself closer and closer to my Alpha. When I was finally in front of him, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards till he fell onto my bed. Once he was there I sat myself on top of him and looked into his big brown eyes. They looked back at me with such sorrow and shame.

"Jacob, I'm not gonna lie. That was... incredible. I never knew you could be so so... sexy. Every word, every command, made my wolf hum. It was brilliant."

"Really?" He said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him. I chuckled before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips. It took a moment before he finally began to kiss me back.

"And if you ever want to teach me another lesson, I'd be more than happy to participate." I said with a wink. He broke out in laughter before pulling me back in close to his chest.

"Good, because I already had another one in mind." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. This turn I laughed before taking his sweet sweet lips in mine.

"And one more thing.'' I said.

"What?" He replied.

"Do you do this to all your pack members?" I giggled. His face scrunched up in disgust before barking out a laugh.

"Nah Clearwater, just you. You're a bad bad little pup." He cooed into my neck. I moaned at his soft pecks.

"I think you could use some more teaching, wouldn't you say?" He growled sexily into my ear.

"Yes my big bad alpha." I smiled before crushing his lips back to mine.

* * *

 _Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other books!_

 _Thank you all so much._

 _Sincerely,_

 _1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1_


End file.
